


Falling

by TrueWarrior98



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueWarrior98/pseuds/TrueWarrior98
Summary: Carwyn Wood was chosen as an Ambassador to live on Aya after the Archon was defeated. She would be working very closely with Evfra.(In a Universe where when your eyes meet your soulmates eyes you can feel the connection of your souls. And a mark starts to appear over your heart. Once the bond between two soulmates is complete the mark completes itself. It is a perfect physical example of their relationship.)
Relationships: Evfra de Tershaav/Original Female Character(s), Gil Brodie/Male Ryder | Scott, Jaal Ama Darav/Female Ryder | Sara
Kudos: 5





	Falling

Carwyn was excited and nervous, she had just arrived on Aya only two weeks after getting out of Cryo. She hadn't met this... Evfra yet but the Pathfinder was hellbent on making sure she was ready. On the way to Aya; Sara Ryder had told Carwyn everything she would need to know about Aya, its rules, Evfra, the Moshae, and the Mayor. It was alot to cram into only a few days. At the moment Sara was dragging Carwyn with Jaal following behind to the building Carwyn would be staying at. 

Of course Evfra would be waiting there Sara thought to herself before putting a smile on her face. He gave her a nod in acknowledgement, before turning to look at Carwyn. Her eyes widened not from the shock of seeing his scars but because she could feel the connection as soon as she looked into his star bejeweled eyes. Either he didn't feel it or he ignored the feeling as he talked to her. She mentally shook herself and responded to him, all the while wondering if he felt what she felt.


End file.
